


Hope I never lose you, I hope it never ends.

by Gumdrop_lou



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Five never jumped, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Memories prompt, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Song: Cornelia Street (Taylor Swift), Songfic, focused on the lyrics I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends, somewhat Five POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumdrop_lou/pseuds/Gumdrop_lou
Summary: Vanya and Five's story told through memories. They grow up, they change but one thing's for sure - no matter what, they'd always be together.Fiveya Week 2020 - Memories
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Hope I never lose you, I hope it never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I originally hadn't planned to post anything for Fiveya week but late one night I was listening to Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift and this came out. I hope you all like it :>
> 
> Huge thanks to Mimitola for beta - reading this! check out her fics they're so good!
> 
> In response to Fiveya week prompt: Memories - day 1
> 
> Motifs/Focus: sunset, autumn, extreme happiness, fear of it being taken away.
> 
> Slightly inspired by Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift, particularly the lyrics:
> 
> “Hope I never, lose you, hope it never ends”
> 
> “Baby, I’m so terrified if you ever walk away”
> 
> “I’m so mystified how this city screams your name.”
> 
> Fun Fact: this was not the original story, what I'm posting now is somewhat different from my original fic that was waaaayyy longer and more angstier. In the middle of it, the story just wasn't working so I had to scrap it. I used some of the og storyline and fitted it into this new one because it would be a total waste of effort if I didn't :<
> 
> Also, this was meant for the last day but due to the revamp, the prompt changed as well, like I didn't realize it until I was halfway done.

Warm air entered the large bay windows of their home. The sun was beginning to set as the golden light covered the vast suburban neighborhood. Vanya Hargreeves sat on the large stuffed couch, their small golden retriever puppy, Mr. Pennycrumb’s head on her lap as she lazily petted his soft fur.

A large pile of papers on the chic coffee table, ready for grading. Vanya sighed, she loved her students - she truly did, but some of them just had their head way up their asses. So much so that they never gave importance to the written part of her coursework. 

It was a rare occurrence when she took a day off and yet, here she was grading half-baked essays like it was nobody’s business. Five and her were both professors, but she enjoyed a brief but successful tenure as the first chair of the famous Olympus Orchestra.

Vanya worked to the bone in college, spending all her time either working or studying, trying to make something out of herself without anyone’s help. She did custodial work at the New England Conservatory of Music, where she went to school. After every class she had to sift through garbage, scrub floors, and play assistant to some teachers just to get enough money for her rent. Thanking whatever Gods were out there for letting her receive a scholarship, it helped her greatly but it wasn’t enough for her own everyday needs. It only gave her a year’s free education if she kept up a stellar performance but to keep a roof above her head? To keep her stomach full? She had to do it all herself. 

For the first time in her life she wasn’t dependent on anyone, although it scared her, the thought of having no one breathe down her neck, telling her she was worthless? That her existence didn’t mean shit? It was liberating, exciting even. 

Vanya made friends, worked hard and got high grades, graduated on top of her class before landing a job in a local orchestra, and slowly she started gaining attention. Her rigid work ethic and the impressive way she played the violin was not something to scoff upon. Critics told her she was magnetic on stage, as if she was controlling more than just an instrument. Gig after gig she astounded audiences, people started booking her for solo performances; birthdays for business magnates, children, prominent government officials and even just local celebrations looking for a little violin performance. 

She did this for 3 years, touring in and out of the U.S. with the Orchestra. Money started rolling and soon enough she compared to the salaries received by her famous movie actress sister. Eventually, she got tired of the constant moving, she loved performing so she still did it occasionally and often free as her non-stop work in her early career allowed her enough funds to last two lifetimes. 

Five, on the other hand, had gone to school in Berkeley and began his dream of becoming a renowned physicist, somehow turning into a professor at MIT up in Boston later. As soon as he stepped into that campus, almost everyone knew that this cocky, arrogant man - no matter his attitude was going somewhere, he had a brain and he definitely knew how to use it.

The two had always been close. Even when they had escaped the clutches of Reginald Hargreeves. The night before their 18th birthday, both of them had stayed up planning what they would do after the momentous event when their father would officially send them away. 

* * *

_They had taken one last trip to Griddy’s before Five would take her to the train station and he would head to the airport. One last time, Reggie showed a bit of heart (though it was the bare minimum.) paid for the travel tickets for each child that would be moving away._

_Vanya surmised it was because Pogo convinced him to, no way his charred black heart would do that on its own. Five had excused himself to go to the restroom when the waitress, Agnes, came to their table._

_“Hey there, Vanya.” the nice waitress greeted her, setting down their order. “Are you going somewhere?”_

_Noticing the suitcases by their side. Vanya smiled._

_“College.”_

_“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you’ll do great, is your boyfriend going with you?”_

_Vanya looked at her, eyes wide “Boyfriend”_

_“That young man you’re always with? The handsome one.” she winked at her, which confused her even more. Her siblings were pretty much world famous, did this woman not watch T.V. or maybe read the paper? No judgment but for the past five years, they were basically plastered everywhere._

_“Oh, he’s not..” she trailed. “We’re...”_

_Did she ever really see Five as her brother? best friend? Yes, sole confidante? Maybe but brother? No, not really._

_“Best friends...just friends.” Vanya tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. Agnes reached over to the table to grab her free hand, giving it a squeeze and a soft look._

_While Five had secured a scholarship with Berkeley, Vanya, thanks to a little tip by Pogo to withhold the medicine until after she filmed an audition video, received a very inviting letter to become one of the students of the New England Conservatory of Music. Though they were on opposite ends of the country, Five made sure to visit her 3 times a month (Despite Vanya’s protests, insisting that he can practice his long distance jumps this way better.)_

_She’d like to think that he was motivated to do this because he really missed her._

* * *

They figured out life together, both scraping up enough money from their part-time jobs to buy cheap phones that they used, mostly to send stupid text messages throughout the day just to keep themselves sane from the exhausting existence of being college students/adults. 

* * *

_“The lecturer’s a moron”_ he sent her one day.

_“When is anyone not a moron for you.”_ she answered, smiling through a mouth full of tuna sandwiches. 

_“Yeah, well for someone who claims to have graduated at the top of his class, the numbers are in all the wrong places. Besides, not everyone. You're not a moron”_

_“He’s looking at me. I really don’t want to end the conversation but he’s daring me to correct him, talk to you later V.”_

Those little conversations always made her day.

He was also the first one, aside from her, to find out about her powers.

* * *

_It was freshman year and Vanya had decided to wean off her pills due to the effect she discovered, it did on her playing. Her roommate was out for the night and she was practicing her violin, crying while remembering her teacher who had told her she didn’t belong there._

_Professor Helen was a massive bitch according to the rumors, turns out they were true._

_She had been playing all night, tears stained her cheeks as little sobs escaped her lips._

_Not realizing the rain that had begun slamming on the glass. As her play intensified, as did the force of the storm, water was the only thing murking the window._

_It started with her pencil holder, lifting up from her desk followed by a photo of her and Five, then her table, then her bed, and soon everything in her room started levitating._

_Crash!_

_Vanya looked up to see her snow globe, one that she had won in the acquaintance party dripping chemical water from the ceiling, along with the many trinkets and furniture floating around her._

_She screamed - sacred out of her mind - and spotted her phone about to take off from beside her. Her hand shook as she dialed Five’s number._

_The dialing tone grated on her ears, her sweaty hands clutching the device close to her right ear. Each second felt like a lifetime, her breathing was erratic, eyes wandering at the floating materials._

_“Five, c’mon please. …” she sobbed into the phone._

_“Vanya, have you eate-”_

_“Five, please...something’s happening._

_As soon as she said those words, there was a thud and a flash sound, like something rippling then it was gone. Vanya dropped her phone, hoping Five would get to her soon. She was so scared., burying her head on her knees, knowing that all the bizarre things that were happening were because of her; she just knew it in the very fabric of her being._

_All week weird things were happening around her, a whistling sound would appear when she would become upset, or stressed then something would crack or lights would rattle. It didn’t help that someone had sent her a thin book full of photocopied notes that she had not opened yet but it was sent from her childhood house address._

_As if being summoned the book in question, floated down from his place on the roof and presented itself in front of her._

_“Vanya!” Five appeared in the room. He spun wildly, not even reacting to the mess that was surrounding him. When he spotted her, he immediately jumped towards her. Grabbing her shoulder, softly breaking her trance._

_He hugged her close, clutching her small frame to his broad chest. Letting his warmth envelope her. Vanya calmed down and the furniture started slowly dropping as Five brushed her hair. Both of them spent the night reading up on the mysterious package. Finding out about her powers and coming to terms with Allison taking away her powers. Her previous mild feelings towards her sister, amplified._

_Even though they were children when she did it but it added to her already existing resentment towards her for isolating Vanya when they were kids (granted some of her siblings did it too, Vanya had always thought she would have at least a bit of sympathy for her as they were the only females in the house._

_Five helped her train, and despite the scrawl that said she was “uncontrollable” she made it a point to become the opposite._

* * *

They weren’t only best friends but also life partners. Despite their different personalities, they just fit so well together. Some had even mistaken them for early married college sweethearts. Of course that changed when Vanya met Leonard Peabody, a man Five frankly thought was the most pathetic thing to crawl out of the earth.

* * *

_“I don’t get why you still give that piece of crap a chance, Vanya.” Five muttered when he noticed the dirty laundry in her apartment that was clearly too big for her. “He can’t even do his own laundry.”_

_“You don’t know him like I do Five.” she answered. “Just give him a chance.”_

* * *

The man still lived with his parents and had barely scraped enough scores to pass his classes. He was also an extreme douchebag to Vanya, who he often mooched off on. No matter how hard he tried to convince her to leave him, Vanya defended him and it went up to a time when their friendship was in danger of collapsing on itself so he gave in.

Soon Five started dating Delores Donovan.

This time Vanya hated her almost instantly, she came from a wealthy family and in the same course as them. She’d belittle Vanya and her little apartment, and her choice of mastery in College despite Five always bragging that Vanya was being scouted by the theater months before even graduating.

* * *

_"Oh, Vanya has Five told you about the project we are doing together?” She was turning an awful red after a little too much wine, basically draping herself over her brother who didn’t look the least bit bothered._

_“Yes, he told me. Congratulations by the way. I hear both of you are in the running of winning the challenge.” she supplied, despite her hand gripping the wine glass tight._

_Back then she thought the snake coiling in her belly was just a reaction of Five accepting a new person in his life aside from her. Slowly, she began to admit to herself that what she felt for him was more than platonic and she knew he could never feel the same, so she opted to stick with Leonard even if by this time she was already questioning their relationship._

_“Of course, we’re both brilliant.” wine swirled in her glass. “The professors say we’re the best students they ever had, a bright future ahead of us really.”_

_Delores then wrinkled her pretty little nose at her before adding: 'Of_ _course you might also go somewhere...even with your...instrument.”_

_The bitch’s glass exploded._

* * *

They drifted apart when she went on tour while he established his name as one of the most prominent figures in his field. They only reconnected years later when Vanya settled in the Music Conservatory where she graduated to become a permanent teacher.

Five, at this time was teaching at MIT and in a project nicknamed “C.H.R.O.NO.S.”. They maintained contact but she rarely invited him over anymore because Delores stuck to him like glue. The brunette always had something to say - usually unpleasant to her and she decided that enough was enough, she wouldn’t take her shit anymore.

Vanya was still with Leonard, and by this time, he was like a stain she couldn't wash off. He went with her everywhere, one time they went to France, (Vanya paid for everything while he insisted he go with her so that they could spend time together) for a speaking invitation in The American School of Modern Music. They had dinner and walked to the Eiffel Tower where he shyly went on one knee and told her a long speech that she'd rather not remember and asked her to marry him - and like the idiot she was, she said yes. They went back to the hotel and celebrated with some wine and some very unimpressive sex.

Which was one of the worst decisions of her life. Honestly, if she could categorize what happened next as a blessing or a curse. It would be smack dab in the middle.

* * *

_She was in the middle of planning when police offic_ _ers knocked on her door (she lived separately from him, thankful that she was right in firmly refusing his insistence that he moved into her home before they got married) and asked on the whereabouts of her fiancee who was part of an investment scam among other things that included but was not limited to: murder, drug trafficking and an underground prostitution ring._

_“Oh, I don’t know what to say.” she deadpanned, eyes blank._

_“We’re so sorry to be the ones to break this to you Miss Hargreeves, but if there is any information you could give us about Mr. Peabody’s whereabouts, we'd be very grateful” the officer said earnestly._

_“The bar, The one called ‘Dirty Money’ it’s on the other side of town.” she said after a beat. “He’s always there on a tuesday night.”_

_“Thank you, Miss Hargreeves. We’ll send out officers there right away.” he reached out to squeeze the hand that she had been wringing. “You did the right thing.”_

_After hearing all this, she had insisted the two officers leave her property and that she would contact them if she had any new information if they didn't catch Leonard right away._

_Viewing it as a woman who was heartbroken after finding out the man of her dreams was anything but. They respectfully told her goodnight and left. Contrary to what they believed Vanya was not heartbroken, she was furious and if they had stayed any longer the two officers would have seen first hand a nuclear bomb go off._

_That night, all the glasses in her house broke as well as an earthquake that ravaged her neighborhood. What made headlines was Vanya’s 3 million mansion - became the epicenter of everything that sustained the largest damage, but she was relatively unscathed._

* * *

Five had immediately raced to her apartment in another part of the city. This was the period when she began to withdraw back to her old habit of shrinking away from people. Five got so worried that he moved into her apartment just to keep an eye on Vanya. 

Delores, as always, threw a fit, but Five firmly said that if she couldn't respect that his sister needed him, then it was best she leave. This scene happened many times already but Delores always found a way to worm her way back into his life, not this time. He had enough of the psychotic bitch.

Vanya was embarrassed, she built herself up all these years. Made a name for herself and all she was remembered for was being the ex-fiancee of a criminal? It tore her apart, to be back to a category she didn’t even have a choice to be in, it was just like being Reginald’s house again.

Her siblings tried calling her throughout the trial but by that time, she had decided to put her life before 18 behind her. The scars were too deep, and all they were, were a remembrance of the pain she had experienced in that same house that ruined their life as well. She needed their support then, but they didn’t give a smidgen of it. Now they want to play the caring siblings act? Please, she’d sooner believe Five couldn’t solve an equation.

As far as she was concerned, she had only one person from her past that she would willingly acknowledge.

Five started taking her to school via jumps, it didn’t feel very good but it was the only way for her to enter the campus without being mobbed by cameras. Even her co-workers started whispering about her behind their backs, saying and repeating outrageous rumors about her that put The New York Post to shame.

Luckily, she had Five throughout all of the shitstorm. He even went as far as threatening to report his superior, Margaret Handler, of exposing her long-running corruption empire at MIT if she spewed any more venom about Vanya in front of him. Of course, the corruption scheme did come to light a month later. (which may or may not also be Five’s fault) and covered most of the spotlight about the Peabody crime ring.

Even after the fever died down, he still stayed at Vanya’s. Essentially inserting himself into her life again. Both of them created a system, alternating between who cooked and did the laundry, sometimes, when they felt like it, planned on re-decorating some of the rooms in the Condo (often arguing about the color scheme but never really deciding on anything, so the spare room remained an ugly vomit green)

The two had reached a certain domesticity between them, Vanya hadn’t even questioned when Five moved her beloved coffee-maker - that she had from college - to a spot in the living room and replaced it with his own super-swanky, modern one. They were both coffee nuts so having 2 coffee machines in places they both frequented was a good thing.

“The place is getting quite cramped isn’t it?” Five told her one day, as they were watching a movie. It was autumn and the view from the high windows of her condo was majestic.

They had arranged an outdoor viewing party from her balcony. (party of two it seems because Vanya hated socializing while Five was...well Five.)

“What do you mean?” not looking up from where she was leaning on his shoulder, her legs over his, sideways. 

“I mean, the walls are getting covered in solvings and your instrument collection is getting quite extensive..”

“Yeah, so?”

The woman on the screen was about to be jumped by a Vampire. Vanya snorted at the horrible make-up work, but hey, it was from the 60’s what did she expect?

“Why don’t we start house hunting? I know some really good neighborhoods and the prices of the houses are not that expensive, but then with our combined income that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Vanya’s head snapped to his, already noticing how close his face was to hers. Green eyes pierced her soul and she was left frozen with her mouth hanging open

“If you want to stay here that’s completely fine of course.” he stammered, a totally un-five thing to do. “Wherever you go, I go, V that’s always been the deal.”

“What?’ she asked stupidly.

“Wherever you go I go, that’s the deal.” he repeated again, as if her surprise was confusing.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you and I want a home with you, we’ve already been together unofficially for years and now we’re about to officially reach one year, so I thought why not?” he confessed, then his cheeks flamed and he said in a small voice.

“Are we not together?”

He looked away, then began to untangle himself from her. “Oh, I’m sorry for assuming, I’ll just - “

But she had already pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss, neighbors be damned.

* * *

Since then they got a new house, a dog that they adore and Vanya had been the happiest that she had been. 

Five sits next to her, setting down a plate of food on the table.

“Alright Van, time for dinner, enough of that.” he grabbed her papers and set them nicely on the other side of the couch. Grabbing the end of the blanket and sharing it with his girlfriend. 

“Like you’re any better, you did your research on that theory for 3 days, you barely even ate.” she scoffed but got a spoonful of fried rice with spam (the only edible thing he could cook).

“I can last a week with coffee alone.”

“Yeah, before I have to call an ambulance cause you start spasming on the floor.”

“That was one time” 

“Who’s to say it won’t happen again?”

He stayed silent. Vanya, knowing she won this round, smiled over the rim of her cold coffee. 

“Billionaire Reginald Hargreeves, dies of a heart attack.” 

* * *

When the pair heard the news, they were shocked to say the least. Somehow, they always thought the old man would live forever as Five’s officemate would say “Mahirap mamatay ang masamang damo” which means just like weeds, it’s hard for a bad person to simply die.

He said that to him on the day Margaret Handler was led out of the office in handcuffs.

Packing their bags immediately when it was said someone from the inside requested the presence of Sir Reginald’s six-recently found out to be seven adopted children to mourn and attend a private funeral.

If she was a normal daughter who was mourning the passing of her dead father, it was expected she would wear black but no, not for her. She wasn’t mourning for anyone especially if it was for the end the sorry excuse of a father who did nothing but try everything to make sure she felt like shit all her young life.

She was free...and boy, did it feel good. 

Vanya wore white for work, basically skipping to the main office to hand in a request for leave that stated she needed to find herself after the death of her only parental figure. (besides she needed a break from all the stress that was College Professor life.)

Five had filed his own request and told his temporary replacement to make sure that the kids in his class should be able to differentiate the x and y’s of a vector when he came back

Almost immediately, the head signed her approval. The next day, Vanya and Five were on an noon train to New York. They had both opted for first class for the leg room. Her seat was closer to the windows, liking to lean her head on the glass. 

The view wasn’t much. There were occasional glimpses of the ocean, which was mostly made up of american suburbs. Taking a car was too much effort and none of them wanted to exert much on Reginald. 

The trip was relatively quiet, ever the workaholic, the boyfriend had brought his papers with him. Square glasses framing his green eyes, Vanya spent most of her time looking out at the scenery or admiring the handsome side profile of her companion. Sometime between the 4 hour trip, she had fallen asleep. Waking up only to the light tap on her cheek when the train did a full stop.

“Are we here already?” she yawned, stretching a bit in her seat. 

Passengers were starting to depart while Five got their small luggage from the overhead rack. It was simply only two carry-ons; they had decided on bringing not that many clothes since there was likely a washing machine in the rented house they had.

“Where’s the house again?” Five asked as they exited the station. They arrived in the lobby, the hustle and bustle of Grand Central greeting them. New York has always been a hodgepodge of almost everything and no one could embody it more than the famous Grand Central station. 

They had decided on a late afternoon lunch in a little cafe’, Vanya tried out their special pumpkin spice coffee while Five rolled his eyes and ordered a black, a plate of assorted doughnuts for them to munch on and they sat on a table close to the door.

“A lot has changed, huh?’ she commented, taking a sip of her diabetes-inducing drink - smiling as she savored the taste.

“You can say that again, wasn’t that house on the corner supposed to be a parlor?” he added, looking down on his glazed doughnut.

“And the clothes shop, it’s just a pile of rubble now.”

“A lot has changed…” Five repeated her earlier words.

As they enjoyed a debate on the best doughnuts on the platter, Vanya's thoughts were elsewhere. How much had changed since they were gone? Do people still remember them? Was the Academy still the same after all these years?

She almost laughed at that last one, of course it would. As long as Reggie lorded over it, it would forever remain unchanged.

She looked at Five, whose eyes scanned his phone. Probably reading another email from his substitute. 

He wasn’t the same scrawny little kid who would trapeze around town saving whatever needed saving, he was a grown man. He had scars in new places, maturity in the many hardships he had experienced through the years and his heart was more jaded but always open for her. 

She looked at herself from the reflection on the cafe window. 

Vanya wasn’t the same as well. Gone was the girl hiding behind her bangs, kept hidden from her family. She was different.

Suddenly a wave of wistfulness went over her, unsure of how she felt of everything changing right under her nose, like a rug was pulled right under her.

“Hey, Five..” she called. Said man looked up and gave her a small smile, nearly taking her breath away.

“Yeah?”

“Can we visit the park? Klaus messaged you about dinner being served at the mansion right? It seems to be a waste if we don’t enjoy the sunset since we're already out.” she played with the end of her cream-colored sweater. 

Autumn was a lovely season to take walks in the park, and what better place to do it than in Central Park? Aside from that, she didn’t have it in her to go to the Academy just yet. 

“Sure, I’ll just ask the waitress if we could leave our bags here until we come back.” he said after assessing her. 

They left their bags to the kindly waitress and headed out to the famed park. As soon as Vanya entered, red, yellow and brown tones greeted her. It was like something out of a famous painting and a smile broke on her face. 

“I’ve never been to Central Park in the Fall.” she said in awe. “I never realized it would be so pretty.”

“Let’s get going then?” He smirked at her.

They walked past children and their parents, a few vendors selling cotton candy and candied apples. Hand in hand they enjoyed the cool breeze along with the golden afternoon light, falling russet colored leaves softly raining on them.

* * *

_“What’s it like? You know being outside? With all the leaves?” Vanya asked her brother who was writing away in his notebook.”_

_“Y’know leafy.” he deadpanned._

_“There’s gotta be more than that Five.” she begged, jumping on her tiny bed -occupying the spot next to him._

_“What else is there to say? There were cameras. The mayor unveiled the statue and Allison preened in front of the press. As always.”_

_He muttered the last part but like a 14-year year old she was, Vanya shook his shoulder softly._

_“I mean the colors? Is it like the ones in the garden?”_

_Autumn was a season that their father utterly detested, saying that the rubbish (leaves) were all in a free-for all littering race. Even if she found the colorful leaves all so pretty, Mom would always sweep them away faster than anyone could ever see._

_“It’s...pleasing...to the eyes I mean. Red, brown and yellow as far as the eyes could see. There were even vendors, cotton candy, and candied apples.”_

_As Five described his experience, she couldn’t help but imagine the scene laid out before her. Her head leaned on his lap as she listened to the soft timbre of his voice._

_Someday she was going to be there, someday…and she was going to enjoy it with him._

_He would fit just right in, even in her young mind, she’d always see Five as autumn._

_Fleeting, changing...beautiful. The cold air with the promise of a warm hot cocoa that mom always made when the weather was too unforgiving. A reminder that there was no other place like home, and he would always be her home._

* * *

Vanya spotted the old statue that her siblings were commemorated with from her memory.

Right by the fountain, all six of them were posed heroically, with Luther in the middle, Allison and Diego by his sides, Klaus to Diego’s left while Ben and Five to Allisons’ right.

The statue was old, and brown from the constantly changing weather but the statue stood firm.

One of those boys was hers. Brilliant Number Five a.k.a The boy was right there with her. The one she nagged when he didn’t take care of himself, the one who kisses her and tells her how amazing she is and they both built a life together.

Vanya felt so happy, like her heart and every piece of her atom was singing, bursting in the glorious sunset color like that of what’s surrounding them. No words can describe how she felt at that moment and she looked at Five, with a certain confusing emotion of fear.

He was here...with her...they were each other's constant. All throughout childhood and now their adult life, they were etched in each other's memories. Vanya realized at this point in time, Vanya would not be Vanya without Five and Five would not be Five without Vanya. They were too tangled in each other, he was her other half. 

And this thought scared her, what if something goes wrong? What if she loses him? She didn’t know what she would do without him.

Noticing her stare, Five looked at her, a brow raised in question. Lips quirked up in a half-smile that she loved.

“I’m scared..” she confessed.

"I'm not sure, I understand."

Vanya squeezed his hand, looking out into the park's afternoon visage. 

"I feel so happy, and it never works out for any of us. It's just so scary, romance... family life...What if this crashes and burns too? I just…"

Her voice wavered, "I'm scared that we'll lose this, that whatever we have will end."

Five guided her face to meet his, his green hues sincere, and with a hint of fear as well.

“Vanya, there aren't a lot of things I’m afraid of, but what I know for sure is that our love?” He kissed her hand earnestly. “It’s gonna stay forever. We’re constant and no matter what, we’ll always find our way back together. No matter where we go, or whomever we find, I promise you that”

Choking on her words, she nodded vehemently. The feeling in her heart was still there but with Five’s words, her fear was somewhat comforted. 

Five was right, their journey had always been an odd one, full of ups and downs but no matter what happened, they’d always find each other. From teens finding their feet and escaping their traumatic childhood, finding themselves and figuring out what they wanted in life and matter how many things twisted or changed, Vanya and Five were always, _will always_ be together. 

That was a guarantee and with that thought, suddenly...Vanya wasn’t that scared anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Updates on Fedrova Girl will begin soon!
> 
> Happy Fiveya week!


End file.
